Lemon Requests
by NFS LOVER
Summary: Updates will be far-in-between at best. Feel free to leave in requests in the review or PM me, but I will pick certain ones to do. This is something to keep me busy for every now and then.
1. Chapter 1

**KatexGarth**

000

Things were not supposed to end up like this.

They weren't supposed to develop romantic feelings for each other when they were continuously sent on night patrols. They both had mates they had been married to for a few months. However, 'mate' was a strong word this time, considering they never did the deed to prove that they belong to the significant other. It was all, so completely, messed up.

Kate was not supposed to have her chest a few centimetres above the cool floor of the den; her forelegs extended so it created a sharp inward arch on her back, making her butt seem like it was the only part of her in the air. She was not supposed to have her partner's paws holding her butt relatively still. Her _male_ partner's paws. Only Humphrey was supposed to have that privilege. And most importantly of all, her male partner wasn't supposed to be tongue-fucking her butt-hole.

Kate turned her head around, to see Garth fully immersed in her butt. It looked as if he could stay behind her like that for ages. She dearly wished Humphrey had dedicated time like that to her. As a female alpha, she had her sexual needs that she needed her mate to still for her. However, after one month of being mates, she knew sex was definitely the last thing on her Humphrey's mind.

She giggled to herself. _Her_ Humphrey. How could she say that when she had her sister's mate's tongue swirling around in her butt-hole that she had cleaned especially for him? Or it could have been a giggle and moan when Garth pulled his tongue, licked the rim of her butt-hole multiple times, then giving her a butt-hole a huge, sloppy kiss before shoving his tongue into her wet, and eager pussy. He didn't waste time, earnestly lapping up all the delicious fluids inside her and pushing his tongue deeper into her. He could hear her delighted moans and squeals from his actions. If only Lilly could see that sex was something to look forward to and not be nervous about.

He loved his mate, he really did. And so did Kate. However, Lilly, just like Humphrey, had kept postponing what would have been theirs' and Kate's and Garth's first time. It's been nearly three months since their marriage. Most newly weds would have been fucking non-stop since day one. However, Lilly had told Garth she wasn't sure when she'd want to have sex. Garth, being her mate, told her whenever she's ready, he'll be there for her. But 'ready' never came. He also had needs that needed to be sated, and he needed a female's butt to do that; specifically Lilly's butt. But with each week of uncertainty, Garth simply gave up asking her.

Since he began fantasizing about a new butt. A bigger, sexier, and what he hoped was a tighter, alpha's butt. Kate's butt to be precise.

Not long after the two marriages, Kate and Garth were assigned nightly patrol duties together. They worked so well together that they wanted each other as partners until they reached a mutual agreement that they could switch. It was here that they learned of each others' sexual frustration. Kate had told of Humphrey's adventures with his friends and skipping out on small lessons that she had to teach him just in case they were needed at pack meetings. Not only was she getting tired of that, but the fact that he as well kept postponing their first time. She was ready, but he wasn't and so she decided to wait. It was also during these patrols that Kate and Garth learned they had a lot more common than they initially thought.

She saw first-hand how significantly his howl had improved. He was kind, caring, and just as well. All the qualities needed in a future pack leader. Qualities she had been learning ever since she came of age. And she wasn't going to lie about not finding him attractive. He was downright sexy. In a few sparring matches they had when taking breaks on their patrol nights, she felt how strong his chest was, the abs hidden beneath his white under-belly fur, and the muscle in his back and hind legs. In fact, as she stared at him a few times when they stopped by a pond for a drink, she imagined sucking his presumably huge alpha cock and her revealing her butt to him and hoping he'd take her in both holes. But just as fast as those fantasies came up, she pushed them down with a shake of her head. She knew she was falling for Garth the more time she spent with him. Her body also sensed that as well as her pussy always heated itself up a bit whenever they were on patrol.

Garth also thoroughly enjoyed his time with Kate on their nightly patrols. He wondered if Kate knew she did this, but every time she went down for a drink, she'd always end up lowering her chest but leaving her butt high up and moving her tail around. And he was always made sure to stand exactly behind her so it seemed that her golden butt was illuminated by the moonlight. He always caught glimpses of her pussy and butt-hole and could not help thinking about mounting her then and there and fucking her brains out. Besides, Kate had a sexier butt than Lilly anyway.

It was also during one of these sparring games where one game involved dominating the other. The female would have to get the male on his back while the male would have to mount the female and force her to submit. Garth won that game. Kate nearly won when she had him pinned but Garth gave her swift push with his hind leg that sent her to the side. She rolled back onto all-fours but Garth was hoping for that. As she stood up, she felt someone grab her hips and hoist themselves on her, planting as much weight onto her lower back and on top of her butt. She tried to move her hind legs but couldn't due to his weight and he continued to press down on her. Kate still didn't submit, but did when Garth bit her ear; not in a painful manner but one to cause to her slight discomfort.

So she lowered her front to where her chest was just a few inches off the around and left her butt to him. She had submitted. They only laughed in good nature, but stopped when she turned around and made eye-contact with him, both realizing the position they were in. They knew it was wrong, but they felt something right then and there, so they leaned in and locked lips, letting some of the pent up sexual frustration out in that kiss. Garth had pushed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned as their tongues dueled for supremacy. However, they stopped when Kate felt his cock prodding her entrance. Garth could feel the intense heat her body was producing. They both wished that he'd just take her then and there, but it wasn't right. They were married and mates of their own. They ended the kiss slowly, Garth grinding his cock against her entrance didn't help as it only left them wanting each other more.

That happened two days ago. They had been avoiding each other since then but after a pack meeting, it was decided that Kate and Garth would relay a message to the Northern Pack that lived on a ten day trip north of them. They didn't object to the decision. They had said goodbye to their respective mates and left at daybreak, breaking into a sprint once they had left their borders.

When evening arrived, things were a whole different, though. It was that night when they kissed that Kate realized something - she was in heat. No wonder she leaned in for the kiss. No wonder his cock was pressing against her pussy. He must have realized that too. And being alone together, far away from their pack didn't help.

It also didn't help that she was do engrossed in her thoughts. Otherwise she'd have noticed that Garth had fallen back a few paces ... walking right behind her, keeping his eyes on her butt, marking every detail. The sway of her hips that made her butt cheeks go up and down, admiring how bigger and more defined it was than Lilly's butt, and taking in deep breaths of her arousal that was being produced from her pussy.

His restraint was wearing thin. Here was the sexiest female alpha from the combined packs who obviously had feelings for him, and was in heat. They were alone, far away from their own pack and they still had nine days to reach the Northern Pack. Here was his chance to fuck her, and maybe fuck her each day. It seemed as if fate was on his side as they passed an abandoned den, that could only be made out between a few bushes. And there was no scent of any other wolf in the area. This was his chance. He let his cock unsheathe itself before charging to her.

She never saw it coming. One moment she was walking fine, but the next she felt someone grab her hips and a huge weight be applied on her lower back and the top of her butt. She turned her head around to see Garth adjusting his weight. "Garth what are- oh unnfh" she felt his cock rub against her pussy. Her instincts kicked in as she lowered her front, dropping to her elbows as he grinded his cock against her wet pussy.

He lowered his head next to hers and nibbled on her ear, making her elicit more whimpers. "Let's settle in for the night" he whispered huskily. Kate knew there was a den there. She saw it herself. However, if she walked in there with him, she knew she would submit and reveal her butt to him to be fucked. She couldn't do that, not when she was married.

"G-Garth ...mmph ... Please s-stop" she moaned, unable to help the growing heat and itch in her pussy as he grinded his cock against the entrance.

"Why would I do that?" he gave a long slow lick along the back of her neck, causing her to arch her back inward more sharply, meaning Garth's weight was supported by the top of her butt now.

"B-because it's n-no-not fair... I'm i-in heat."

"I know that." She felt him massage her right butt cheek. "But you know what else isn't fair?" She turned around to face him, taking slow, deep breaths to try and control herself. "You having the biggest, sexiest, most defined butt in the combined pack." He smacked her right butt cheek, earning a delighted yip from her. "I want to give it the attention it deserves. And I know you want me to" he massaged the area where he spanked her.

"B-But my bu-butt ... belongs t-to H-Humphrey-yyyyy" she squealed when Garth shoved one of his paw digits into her pussy. That was the advantage of hooking your forelegs around their hips.

"The same Humphrey that wouldn't even kiss your butt? The same Humphrey that denied your gorgeous butt a cock? Let me help you Kate. Let me fuck you.." he captured her lips and she returned it with gusto. She moaned at his tongue entering her mouth and how he still grinded his cock against her entrance and used his paw digit to fuck her. He was right. She deserved someone like him. And there was no way her body would calm down after all his stimulation.

So she disengaged from the kiss, turned ahead and let her chest fall to the floor, flattening her ears across her head, but keeping the inward arch in her back, so her butt was still the only part of her that was up. She had just submitted completely to Garth, who bent down to lick her neck in thanks. "Let's take this to the den" she whispered with a smile. Garth smiled as he got down and she raised her front up, and led the way to the den. She couldn't help but feel excited. She knew it was wrong. But she was finally going to get fucked! Her deprived butt would finally get what it wished for. She could feel her pussy just get wetter with the thoughts. And it wasn't just any male, but Garth of all wolves. The sexiest, strongest, most handsome wolf in the combined packs. And that meant, just how she assumed she might have the tightest butt-hole and pussy, Garth could have the longest and thickest cock. She smiled in anticipation.

The cave ran deep into the side of the ledge, which meant a lot of privacy. Kate also realized she could scream Garth's name while he fucked her. Without turning around, she lifted her tail and looked back at him, "What do you plan to do to my butt?" she asked in the most naughty, dirty voice possible. She might as well make her sexual fantasies come true. Garth walked up to her gave her pussy a long, slow lick from the bottom to the top.

"I plan on doing many things, but I need something from you first" he sat down while she turned around to hear his request. "My cock needs to prepped for pussy and butt-hole penetration. And considering it's your butt, you get to prepare it." He made sure his cock was shone to her in all its glory. Kate couldn't help but stare in awe at the red flesh that would be in her soon. She knew that it wasn't at its full length and would continue to grow once inside of her. But first, she had the chance to actually taste it. So she walked forward and pushed Garth down onto his back while she grabbed a hold of the thick length, rubbing it up and down with her paw. She giggled at the groans from her friend, but it soon turned into her gasp when she took as much of him as he could into her mouth. She made sure her body was in between his legs, chest on the ground and butt high in the air as she sucked him off. Garth leaned up to watch her, and God did she look beautiful. How Humphrey never wanted to fuck her brains out, he'd never understand.

Kate released him and gave a long, slow lick from the base of his cock right to the top, planting a kiss right on the tip and giggling as she stroked him.

"That's one delicious cock." She said before taking him back in her mouth. He watched her head bob up and down on his cock, feeling the back of her throat on the tip and her teeth grazing along the main mast. He was so close. He reached for her head and pushed it all the way down, taking pleasure in hearing her gag. Instead of trying to pull away she swirled her tongue around his cock, coating it in a thick veil of saliva, which was revealed when he released her to breath.

"Is someone about to cum for me?" She asked in such a girly voice. Garth could only nod as she swirled her tongue right on the tip of his cock, which was the final straw. She quickly closed her mouth around him as he shot his cum into mouth. Kate didn't once release him, making sure she swallowed as much of his seed as she possibly could. Only once his orgasm subsided, did she release him, licking off a stray strand of semen going down his cock.

"Your cum was so delicious Garthy." She moaned as she turned around, assuming her extremely submissive position. "But now, I need you to prepare my tight, virgin pussy and butt-hole for cock penetration." She moved her tail to the side, revealing her glistening pussy and puckered butt-hole, begging to be tongue fucked.

That's how they ended up in the position they were in. Garth's tongue was on a rampage inside her pussy while his paw digit was raping her butt-hole with abandon. "This is the love Humphrey was supposed to show you." He breathed.

"Please Garth, please keep tongue-fucking my pussy!" He was more than happy to oblige. He could not get enough of her delicious juices. He stopped fingering her butt-hole so he could also give it some attention. He gave it wet, sloppy kiss and then shoved slimy tongue into her butt-hole, releasing more high-pitched gasps from the sexy alpha. It wasn't long before he shoved his tongue back into her pussy.

"Yes! Fuck! Garth, I'm cumming!" She yelled, and Garth held onto her butt cheeks and hips as she sprayed her juices into his mouth. When it was over, Kate was exhausted, never experiencing an orgasm like that. Garth gave her a few minutes to rest, lapping up the rest of her juices on the floor while stroking his cock, which was still rock hard and ready to fuck.

"Ready to have your brains fucked out?" He chuckled, seeing her raise her front on wobbly legs.

"By Artemis, yes!" She turned sideways so she could lower her front and show off the ridiculous inward arch of her back that made her sexy butt the only part of her body in the air. "Claim my pussy and butt-hole! Make me your little slut!" She licked her lips. Garth was quick to get behind her and mount her, his rock hard eleven inch cock hitting her pussy. She felt the tip slide in and could already tell she was going to be completely filled. A few seconds later he was balls deep in her pussy, loving the way he stretched her previously virgin walls. His grip on her hips was vice-like. There was no way she could move her hind legs. She was at his cock's mercy.

She let a few tears loose. She was a virgin after all and Garth was rumoured to have the biggest cock in the combined packs. She then felt a tongue lick the tears away, looking to her right as Garth licked the back of her neck and nibbled her ear, earning moans from her.

"Tell me when to start sweet cheeks." He massaged her right butt cheek. Kate moved her hips around, experimenting the new sensation, allowing herself to get accustomed to his cock. "I know it's a lot to take in." He laughed and she giggled as well. "Claw should know."

"That Eastern female alpha? You fucked her pussy?" Kate asked, turning her head to meet his eye.

"And butt-hole." He spanked her left butt cheek, earning a pleasured yip. "But hers is nowhere near as tight as yours." He connected their muzzles, tongue diving into her mouth and subduing her. He gave an experimental roll of his hips and she moaned in response. "Please don't mention that to Lilly." Garth was surprised when Kate started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Apart from the fact that if she asks, 'Kate where did you learn that Garth fucked Claw before?'" She imitated her sister. "And I say, oh well he told me that when he had his eleven inch cock balls deep in my pussy." She giggled.

"Well you won't tell that either right?"

"Of course not. I want this cock all to myself. So you better stop fucking Claw. You've got my butt now." She pushed her butt back, saying she was ready. "Now fuck my brains out Garthy." And he did just that. He first moved slowly in and out of her, watching her expression and feeling how her pussy responded. He loved the fact that only her sexy butt was in the air with her back arched firmly inwards, giving him unlimited access for his cock to reach her deepest caverns. He looked down at her back, watching the contractions of her back muscles as he fucked her pussy. Also admiring how her body thinned at her stomach region before widening at her hips and emphasizing her amazing, tight butt.

Kate moaned as he sped up. She might have been a virgin a little while ago, but she reached the conclusion that Garth must have the largest cock in the combined packs. She could feel his cock still growing within her. Before it was eleven, but now it was probably twelve inches. 'Must be because my tight pussy is grabbing onto it too tight' she thought and giggled to herself. She gasped when he spanked her right butt cheek. She turned her head around to see him grinning down at her as he humped her, not slowing his pace.

"You like that don't you?" he asked as he spanked her again, earning a yip from her.

"Yes! Oh Artemis! Spank my butt Garthy!" He couldn't deny a sexy wolf like her. He gave her left butt cheek a few good spanks before lowering himself onto her back, keeping one foreleg wrapped around her waist and the other moving to wrap around her chest, and his thrusts became short and quick.

"So fucking tight..." he licked her cheek and then nibbled her ear. Kate could only moan in reply. She was concentrating on the way his massive, delicious cock was carving a path to her womb. How could Humphrey not have wanted to fuck her when she knew there were other wolves? But since Garth took the initiative, heck she'd be happy with his cock.

"Yes Garth! Harder! Harder!" She howled in delight. Her juices were dripping down her hind legs and the smell of her pheromones were driving Garth insane. He gave her cheek one last lick before raising his chest off her back and retaining his strong grip on her waist and tripling his ramming speed into her pussy.

"Like that you little slut?!" He spanked her right butt cheek.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me Garthy!" She screamed as she hit her orgasm, her juices spraying outward as his cock went in and out. After coming down from her second amazing orgasm, she turned around to look him in the eye. "Fertilize my eggs with your seed!"

That did it.

He let out a vicious snarl as he clamped down on her neck and his knot penetrated her womb. Kate howled in pain as she felt her pussy lock Garth's knot in place and wrapping around his now fourteen inch cock. She felt the splurge of seed into her womb. The delicious semen filling up her womb and coating her pleasured walls. Garth released her neck soon after, letting himself sag forwards, putting all his weight on top of Kate's butt as he filled her up. Kate enjoyed the sensation of his cum seeping through her and the amazing warmth it left.

"So, do you like sex now?" He gave a loving lick to her cheek.

"Very much." She turned her head and connected their lips in a deep and passionate kiss, while he massaged her right butt cheek. At the same time, Garth slowly used one of his paw digits penetrated her butt-hole with it, beginning to finger-fuck her.

"Oh yes" she moaned quietly.

"I hope you're ready for anal sex after pull out?"

"So my tight pussy wasn't enough for you?" She wiggled her hips and Garth pushed his digit in as far as it would go into her butt-hole.

"You really think I'm gonna pass up the opportunity to fuck the female with the most tightest butt-hole in the combined packs? You'd be more of an idiot that Humphrey refusing to fuck you." He laughed and Kate giggled.

"Okay point-taken. Mhmm, I can't wait till you take your cock and shove it up my tight butt-hole." She wiggled her hips.

"Neither can I." They connected lips again as he fingered her butt-hole and continued pumping his cum into her womb. It would take another ten minutes for Garth's knot to decrease in size before he was able to pull it out. Kate stayed in the same position throughout, her back arched sharply inwards so that all of his weight would be on her butt and he'd have unlimited access to her.

He pressed his the head of his cock against her puckered butt-hole and slowly pushed it in.

"Oh fuck" she whined as the rest of his cock entered her. "Are pushing your cock or a log into my butt?" She could feel the massive organ throbbing inside her, as if it was going to explode.

"By the butt of Artemis, stop complaining" he said as he shoved the rest of his cock all the way in with a snarl, and Kate felt his testicles against her pussy. "Don't you love this?"

"Every second of it." She moaned as Garth waited a few minutes so her anal walls could stretch and accommodate the massive organ. Kate steadied her breathing and then looked back at Garth, nodding her head. It didn't take long for Garth to get going at full speed. Her butt-hole was too tight for its own good that he was going to cum sooner than he expected. Which was sad because he wanted to fuck her butt-hole for longer. But he figured he'd get plenty of chances along this trip.

Kate couldn't stop moaning. The pleasure she was getting from having his cock go in and out of her tight butt while having his balls smack against her pussy was mind-blowing. She couldn't believe Lilly didn't want this cock in her pussy and butt-hole. If she had the choice, she'd have Garth fuck her in both holes, but the majority in her butt-hole. Garth increased his pace, creating a smacking noise every time he thrusted into her.

"Oh yes! Fuck my butt!" She howled in pleasure. She could tell Garth was close. His snarling and ferocity of his thrusts had been increasing exponentially. It was only a matter of time before-"

"Garth!" Kate howled in pain as Garth buried his cock into her butt and splurging his cum inside her. Her front went numb, as she let her front fall the short distance it was off the ground and smile in pleasure as she felt his hot, sticky semen coat her anal passages. Garth took deep breaths, coming down from his high as he let his front sag against Kate's back and he continued to pump cum into her butt on instinct.

"So...how long are we're gonna stay attached this time?" Kate asked, turning her head around.

"Well, I was stuck with Claw for about twenty minutes, but her butt wasn't nearly as tight. So I'm guessing maybe forty?" Kate licked his cheek in reply.

"Oh darn, and here I was hoping you'd never take your cock out of my butt."

"Hey, we still have a week. I can make sure my cock is in you for five days."


	2. Chapter 2

**HumphreyxKatexEvexLilly**

It was a season of lust going on in Jasper Park. It seemed like it should have been heat season. Every single female in the combined packs feeling horny as hell and were begging any male to fuck them. However, none of the females were in actual heat. The only real difference between heat season and this season of blind lust was that females wouldn't get pregnant. The only annoying thing was that the females felt a much more burning sensation in their pussy than they usually would in a regular season.

This was why Eve, Kate and Lilly were currently trying to soaking their bodies and keeping their pussies sated. For the moment at least. It still didn't help their growing urge to be fucked. It also didn't help that most of the alpha males had gone hunting and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"Oh, I wish Garthy were here so he could fuck my pussy." Lilly pouted.

"I know dear. I do wish Winston was here too so he could take of my pussy and butt-hole with his humongous cock." Eve sighed, pussy itching even more by thinking of her husband's cock.

"Ew, mom. Too much information." Lilly grimaced.

"I'm sure glad my Humphrey is here to take care of my perfect butt." Kate said with a wiggle of her hips. "I can't wait to go back and reveal my butt to him so he can fuck my brains out all night."

"Yeah, it must be nice to go back to someone who can actually take care of your needs during this time. Pussy and butt-hole?"

"You know it Lil. But mostly my tight little butt-hole. You know how much I love butt sex." She smiled. She was also thankful that Humphrey seemed to love butt sex more than she did. She especially remembered one time when the two of them were out training. Kate was tasked with showing Humphrey the ropes about hunting. But that was the last thing on Humphrey's mind as he walked behind her and stared at her butt all day. It was also when they tracked a lone caribou and as Kate got into her stance, front low to the ground and her perfect butt high up in the air that Humphrey lost it. She heard him close the distance to her, thinking he was copying her actions. But when he was close, all he did was whisper 'Surprise butt sex' and before she knew he had mounted her rump and shoved his nine inch cock into her dry anus.

All she could do was gasp and moan and watch the caribou run away at the sound of her moans. She couldn't care less. Not when she was being butt fucked by her mate. They may have not caught anything, but she got thoroughly fucked, which was a win in her books.

"At least one of us will get relief tonight." Eve said.

Kate sensed the longing in their voice. It was a pity their mates weren't here. But that was when an idea struck her.

"Why don't you guys come with me and let Humphrey fuck you both of you?" That caught their attention.

"You're sure he'll be okay with that?" Eve asked.

Kate scoffed. "Mom, he'll have three horny females begging to fuck him. I'm positive he'll say yes."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lilly said and got up.

"Finally I can get rid of this horny side of me." Eve said.

"Let's find a private spot first, and then I'll go get him."

000

It was nearly sunset in Jasper when Humphrey was returning to his den after an entire day of avoiding other females and log riding with his friends. The smell their crotches were producing were just driving him crazy. But he knew when he returned home, the most erotic female with the most perfect butt, tightest pussy and anus would be there waiting for him. His friends were getting lucky tonight though. If he remembered correctly he saw Salty heading off with Candy and Sweets. He should have a good time.

When he was no more than twenty yards away from his den did he run into Kate. And boy in this light did she look sexy as ever.

"Well hello there." He smiled dreamily, already being blasted by the delicious smell coming from her pussy.

"Hey there my sexy omega." She walked up to him and ran her body underneath his chin, stopping when his head was propped up by the her butt. "I've got a nice surprise for you."

"Does it involve me shoving my cock into your perfect butt?" He kissed and licked her left butt cheek, causing her to moan.

"Close." She turned around and beckoned him to follow her which he did without complaints, following her through a couple of thick bushes and coming into a very small clearing that was surrounded by bushes and trees, but letting light in through the top, where he was met by Eve and Lilly, with Kate going to sit next to them. "You're going to be shoving your big, delicious cock in all of our butts." She said seductively as the three of them got up and walked towards him.

Humphrey didn't know how to react. Was he really going to fuck all three? Eve and Lilly along with Kate? He didn't even notice his cock unsheathing and coming out in all its glory as he sat there dumbfounded, as the three of them stared at him with seductive and hungry eyes. And the smell. The smell of their heats were so overwhelming he didn't know how he didn't come just then and there.

"Wow Kate. No wonder why your brain's always a puddle of mush when you guys fuck." Lilly commented, eyes on his cock.

"I must say Kate, you sure must be busy every single night." Eve said as they pushed Humphrey onto his back and females surrounded his cock, lowering their fronts but keeping their butts in the air while they began licking his shaft. Humphrey couldn't stop staring. Watching his cock being licked by the sexiest wolves in the pack. He was wondering if he'd have the energy to fuck all of them.

"Mhm." Lilly moaned as she ran her tongue from his balls right to his tip. "It's so good. I can't wait to feel it in my pussy." Kate and Eve mimicked her actions. However, Humphrey was not in the mood to receive right now. Yes he'd be turning down a blowjob from the three of them, but he wanted to taste his mate's pussy now. So he carefully slid back and got back to all fours while the three ladies stared at him.

"Believe me, that's the last thing I wanted to do but I really want to eat out my mate. I've been dreaming of that delicious pussy all day." He said and Kate smirked, turning around and lowering her front, arching her back inwards while curling her tail above her butt.

She turned her head back to him, "My pussy is all yours big boy." She wiggled her butt for emphasis. She soon felt Humphrey's paws on her butt cheeks, spreading them apart and then shoving his tongue deep into her pussy. Kate gasped at the sensation of his teeth and warm breaths on her already sensitive and hot folds. She moaned at his tongue just swirling around her pussy, lapping up all her delicious juices. "Yes, tongue fuck my pussy, Humphrey. Drink all my juices."

Eve and Lilly watched Humphrey eat Kate out. They didn't want to be left out. So Eve walked ahead to Kate while Lilly walked to her butt, where Humphrey was currently gorging himself on her sister's pussy. "Room for one more?" Lilly asked Humphrey, you gladly made room, and she plunged her tongue right in Kate's butt-hole. Kate gasped and turned around, seeing both Humphrey and Lilly immersed in her butt. She never experienced two tongues in her, but by Artemis did she love it. That's when Eve laid down in front of her and spread her legs, showing her glistening folds to Kate.

"Something to keep you busy." She said, before Kate smiled, wrapped her forelegs around her mothers hindlegs, pulling her in and diving right into her pussy. The ferocity with which she ate out her mom's pussy was only carryover from how her butt-hole and pussy were being eaten out.

"Oh yes Kate." Eve moaned. "I can't imagine what you do with that mouth to Humphrey's cock."

"And I can't imagine what Lilly does. The way she's tongue fucking my tight little butt-hole...Oh fuck."

"I can't believe you get to eat this every day." Lilly said as she tongue rimmed Kate's butt-hole, planting a sloppy kiss and then shoving her tongue back in.

"I don't even know why I eat caribou when I have her ass." He smacked Kate's right butt cheek, getting a gasp from her. "But for now, my cock's hungry." He said, pulling back. Lilly did as well as she watched Humphrey mount Kate and in one swoop, shove his big cock into her pussy.

Kate threw her head up and moaned, looking back at Humphrey humping her butt. He leaned down and captured her lips, their tongues battling for dominance. "Yeah, yeah. I love your cock, Humphrey. Keep fucking my tight little pussy. So good." He spanked her right butt cheek, earning a yip from her. The feeling of him ramming her pussy along with the stinging feeling on her butt cheek was mind-blowing. He licked the back of her neck, causing her to arch her back inwards even more, and putting his entire weight on the top of her butt now. Which also meant his cock could hit her much deeper parts. All of a sudden he just slammed into her and stopped.

"You like that cock inside your tight pussy you slut?" He whispered into her ear.

"Fuck yes. I feel it throbbing. I love how my pussy just tightens around your cock. I can't wait till you shove up my anus and destroy my tight little butt." He spanked her again. "Yes! Treat me like your little slut." She moaned.

"Might want to put that mouth of yours to better use." He said with a spank and resumed his thrusts. Kate looked back front only to see Lilly on top of mom, making out with her, but both their holes were within reach. So Kate, shoved a paw digit into Lilly's anus while she began tongue fucking her mom's butt-hole.

"Oh yeah Kate, finger my butt." Lilly moaned as Eve licked her neck. Kate was getting extremely close. Her pussy was producing fluids at an alarming rate and Humphrey's knot was knocking on the entrance of her womb.

"Come on Kate. Cum for me so I can fill you with my seed!" Humphrey whispered in her ear. With that Kate screamed his name as she finally let her orgasm hit her, spraying fluids on his cock and crotch area. And Humphrey slammed into her, breaking into her womb as she howled in pain and pleasure as her walls locked his knot into place and he spilled into her womb. His hot semen warming her insides as he pumped into her with abandon. Kate stopped pleasuring her sister and mom as she let her front collapse the small way to the ground, but still kept her butt up for Humphrey to continue pumping. He moved his forelegs from her waist and wrapped them around her chest and began licking her neck while slowly rolling his hips into her, making sure to get every last ounce of semen into her. However, knowing he still had two more females, Kate looked to her mom and sister, who were now facing them.

"So, who's next?" She asked in a tired voice. Eve mirrored her daughter's position, lowering her front and raising her butt up.

"I'll take him next baby. It looks like he took a lot out of you."

"He always does." She replied as she and Eve began to make out while Humphrey finished pumping into Kate, and only waited for his knot to decrease in size. It was only another three minutes before he got off Kate and walked around to the waiting rear of Eve, whom he mounted and shoved his cock into. Eve moaned loudly as Humphrey began the mating process.

"I can see what you mean, Kate. His cock's fucking massive."

"I know, mom. Hey Lilly, get over here so I can help prepare your pussy for his cock." Kate said as she got up. Lilly got in between her and Eve, lowering her front and leaving her butt high up for Kate, who grabbed her butt cheeks and plunged her tongue into her pussy while shoving her paw digit into her sister's anus.

"I can see where Kate gets her pussy from." Humphrey said and spanked Eve's left butt cheek.

"She gets her tight butt from me too." She moaned as Humphrey increased the pace of his thrusts. He didn't have as much in him as he did with Kate. And the sight of his mate eating out her sister turned him on even further and brought him closer to his climax. Luckily for him, Eve was close to. So he increased to ramming speed and spanked her butt multiple times, knowing he'd probably never get the chance to again. He was surprised by how hard she was pushing her butt back to meet his thrusts. Within no time, she was howling his name as she came and he plunged his knot into her womb, pumping his semen into his pack leader's mate's womb.

Lilly on the other hand was struggling to hold her orgasm with Kate fingering her pussy now and tongue fucking her butt-hole. Both sisters though saw their mom collapse to the ground once Humphrey pulled out. It seemed like she'd done for the night as Humphrey made his way towards them.

"Her pussy is nice and wet to take in that cock." Kate said as she moved away and Lilly stayed in the same position; butt high up, back arched inwards and chest a few inches above the ground. Humphrey gave a long slow lick from Lilly's pussy to her butt, causing all the furs on her butt to stand on end, and then mounted her, wasting no time in shoving his cock into an even tighter pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Lilly moaned, but her lips were captured by Kate's as Humphrey began the mating process. "How is your pussy still in one piece?" She asked as Humphrey adjusted his grip.

"I have no idea. Now enjoy his massive cock while it lasts." Kate said before she went to Lilly's rear to capture Humphrey's lips. At the same time, she sneaked a paw digit to Lilly's butt and began fingering her butt-hole.

Lilly was in pure bliss. She had her sister fingering her butt-hole and her sister's mate fucking her brains out. It was so weird yet so good having a different cock in her, carving a new path in. She still couldn't believe his cock was on par with Garth's, albeit a bit smaller in girth. She was sure, however, that her butt and hips would be sore the next day. The way Humphrey had a vice like grip on her hips and him spanking her left butt cheek brought pleasure to no end. She was so glad Kate suggested this because she didn't know what she'd have done without it. At least her heat would be taken care off.

"How does his cock feel sis?" Kate whispered into her ear, still fingering her butt-hole.

"So magical. I'm so fucking close." No sooner she said it did her walls cave in, spraying her fluids onto Kate's foreleg and Humphrey's cock and crotch area. Humphrey took it as his cue to let go as he slammed into her one last time and breached her womb, filling it up to the brim with his semen. Lilly also followed her mom's suit, letting her front collapse while Humphrey finished pumping her pussy.

"Thanks Kate." She mumbled as Humphrey pulled out after a few minutes, letting her rear fall to the ground and letting sleep take her. Humphrey looked at the Eve and Lilly, both passed out and with some semen leaking out of their pussies.

"I really took a lot out of them didn't I?" He asked as Kate stood beside him.

She licked his cheek. "They just don't know how much energy you take out of a girl. I on the other hand am still unsatisfied." Humphrey knew where this was going and he was waiting all night for it. She directly in front of him, turned her body sideways, lowered chest to the ground, stretched out her forelegs, arched her back inwards and curled her tail above her butt and batted her eyes at him. "My tight little butt-hole is still hungry for cock, master. Please shove your big, delicious cock into my butt and fuck my brains out."

Humphrey walked to her butt and spanked her right butt cheek hard. "My slut doesn't tell me what to do." And he spanked her again.

"Yes master. Sorry master. Punish me master. My butt-hole deserves to be punished by your cock." She whined. She really wanted him to just mount her, but was glad he took his time with her. Instead of listening he plunged his talented tongue into her anus, making sure her anus had some lubrication when he shoved his cock in. Her butt was probably the only thing that could make him hard in a second again. He gave her butt-hole one huge lick around before grabbing her hips and mounting her. Her position gave him unlimited access to her tight cavern, and he could fuck her for as long as he wanted.

His saliva did the job as he slowly pushed his cock into her anus until he was balls deep and Kate couldn't stop moaning. "How is your butt still so tight after I've fucked it so many times?" He asked as he pulled out and pushed back in, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

"Maybe you're not fucking my butt enough?" She said in a such a girly voice, and he spanked her again, earning a delighted yip.

"Well that'll change starting today."

"Yes please, master! Fuck my tight little butt-hole!" She yelled as Humphrey increased his speed. They both enjoyed the smacking sound he was making, and Kate was enjoying the way his big balls smacked the top of her pussy. She craned her head up and Humphrey leaned down, planting kisses and licks along her neck while she just took in the pleasure, focusing on how his cock just grinded along her anal walls.

"I don't know what I'll ever do without your butt."

"My butt can't be that amazing." She gasped as Humphrey slammed into her, letting her butt soak in all ten inches of his cock; feeling it throb inside her.

"Then you haven't seen or heard the amount of males who want to mount your sexy butt," He spanked her, "And fuck your brains out."

"And yet here you are, fucking my brains out."

"You keep your brains in your butt?" He chuckled as he began slow, mind breaking thrusts.

"Why do you think my butt's so big and sexy?" She giggled. "Which is why only your cock is allowed inside my tight little butt. Oh fuck, I love how your big, meaty balls slap my pussy. It feels so good." She breathed. Humphrey then increased his pace to ramming speed and began spanking her. "Yes Humphrey! Spank my butt cheeks! Make me your little slut!" She yelled in pleasured as Humphrey continued to pound her. They had been going for at least twenty minutes before Humphrey felt it.

"I'm close!"

"Come inside me, master! Please! Pump your seed into my butt-hole!" That's when Humphrey slammed into her pussy and Kate squealed in pain and pleasured, feeling her anal walls constrict the massive length and she soon felt the familiar, hot, thick semen flow through her butt, coating her anal walls and giving her butt a nice feeling. They stayed in the same position, with Humphrey doing what he did when he fucked her pussy, and gently rolled his hips into her butt.

"I saved most of my cum for your butt." He massaged her right butt cheek, she was relatively pink now.

"You're so sweet." She said as she raised her head and turned around to lock lips with him as she still felt his cock pumping out semen. "You know, there's still a week or two of this season left. How about you never take that cock out of my butt?"

"Whatever you want my princess."

Kate licked his cheek in thanks as he massaged her butt cheeks, while still pumping cum inside her. "My own personal butt-plug."


	3. Chapter 3

**KatexShakey**

Shakey couldn't believe his luck. It was the middle of the lust season in Jasper and not even a single, horny female had once come up to him. He had seen Candy and Sweets haul Salty off somewhere; Mooch had gone off with a few other females from the Eastern pack, and yet here he was all alone. He just couldn't seem to score with any of the females, despite every single one of revealing their pussies and butt-holes to any male. Guess he just couldn't find a female at the right time.

Which is why he was out foraging for a few ingredients for the healers. If he wasn't going to spend time humping a female's butt, he might as well do something useful. His task led him to a rather secluded part of the combined territory; nearly on the border with the Southern Pack. He had a makeshift basket with which he placed the ingredients in and then carried the handle in his jaw. The basket was already filled with herbs, carrots and berries. He was approaching a bush to pick a few more berries when he heard it.

A female moaning. And not the pain kind of moaning. No, she was in the middle of pleasure. And he only heard her pants. But if by that scent, it couldn't be...

He carefully pushed through the thick undergrowth, but when he got a peak of the other side, his starved cock nearly came undone.

Because there was Kate - the sexiest female with the most gorgeous butt in all the packs - front down, her butt up, forelegs extended and back arched inwards making her butt the only part of her in the air, and she was mocking the act of sex by pushing back against what looked like a carved out cock on the tree trunk. And from how high the cock was penetrating her, he could only assume it was in her tight, mystical anus. By Fenrir, he shouldn't have stared but he did. He almost felt bad that he was watching his best friend's mate pleasure herself.

Almost.

His cock unsheathed itself of its own accord. Unknowingly, basket still in his jaw, he sat down and began stroking it; imagining it was him fucking that glorious butt-hole of hers. How she would have revealed her butt to him, plunging his tongue into her sweet pussy and lapping up all her juices; followed by tasting and tongue fucking her delicious anus. And then moving onto humping her butt and fucking both holes. He couldn't help the sigh escaping his lips, resulting in dropping the basket of goodies, ceasing his actions, as well as Kate.

"Who's there?" She asked before taking a whiff of the air. Shakey was praying that she wouldn't smell him but...

"Shakey, is that you?" She turned her gaze in his direction. He knew he should just show himself. Kate was one of the best hunters in the packs. It was rather easy for her to pick up scents when she tried and not occupied with a cock in her butt-hole. So rather reluctantly, he stepped out of the bushes, his cock still dangling at full mast between his legs.

"Hey Kate" He said sheepishly, eyes cast downward but then nearly bulging out of his head when he looked up. She was still in that same position, except the cock was fully in her anus and she was staring at him as if this was a normal occurrence. She raised her front up before addressing him again; why had she not pulled off of that cock yet?

"What are you doing here? I thought most females had all the males busy?"

Oh, well this was embarrassing. Here was the sexiest female asking him why he wasn't out there fucking other females, when she herself had a line of males waiting to mount and fuck her. "Yeah, no such luck." He shrugged his shoulders, sitting down on his hind legs.

Kate couldn't help her eyes as they landed squarely on his cock. 'By the delicious butt of Artemis, his cock is huge' she thought, already feeling that itch return that she had kept at bay with the wooden cock currently in her anus. "Most of the females found their males or male in case of threesomes or orgies. Me, I'm just out running errands." He gestured back to the fallen basket and its spilled contents, unaware of Kate's stare on his cock. "Where's Humphrey? I'm surprised he's not here mounting you with his cock in your tight, little anus." He laughed.

Kate giggled as well. "Oh, because of all the mating going around, they were short-handed on hunters, and they needed him, especially since I've been training him." She said, while thinking 'I really need a cock in me now, and if Shakey is the only one here...'

"Wait, so why not you? Since you're the more experienced hunter?"

"Oh you know, one of the sexiest females in the pack and all of them willing to shove their cocks in my pussy and anus. So I stayed back here." She giggled, her anus still clenching the wooden cock.

"That's good to hear. He's out there while I'm here doing nothing, and I didn't mean to spy, you're just so..." 'Gorgeous, sexy, or the fact that I want to mount you and fuck your pussy and anus?'

"No need Shakey. However..." She slowly pulled her anus away from the wooden cock, noticing how Shakey eyed her butt and figure. 'Oh this is going to be great' she purred in her mind. "There is something you can do for me." She walked towards him slowly, making sure her hips swayed. Shakey stayed rooted in his spot, his cock hardening again immediately at the sight of the sexy alpha walking towards him. She did one round of him before stopping in front of him, with her butt to him, and lifted her tail up, displaying her moist, juicy pussy and puckered butt-hole. "I desperately need a cock Shakey." She moaned in a girly voice, and stared back at him with devilish eyes. "Humphrey's not here to pump his cum into my pussy and anus, but you are."

Shakey swallowed audibly, and licked his lips. 'Holy shit. Holy shit. Is this really happening?'

"Uh-huh-uh-uh...Kate. Believe me when I say that I would love nothing more, than mounting your sexy ass and fucking your brains out here and now, but I just can't...do...that..." He stopped when Kate slowly backed her butt right up to his nose, where her pheromones were clouding his judgement and a more detailed look at her butt-hole.

"To Humphrey?" She finished his sentence for him. He only nodded, jaw hanging open, tongue to the side and drool falling uncontrollably. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll tell him when he gets back. You forget how understanding he is." She looked back, winking her eye and butt-hole at him. "He won't mind one of his close friends mounting my butt and shoving their cock into my pussy and tight little anus." She lowered her front, extending her forelegs and arching her back inwards, making her sexy butt appear bigger and more rounder than it already was, and making sure it was the only part of her in the air. The action also pressed her pussy against his nose, considering he was a bit smaller than her in size. The contact caused her to moan while Shakey's ears perked up and his eyes bulged to an incredible size.

She looked back at him, taking delight in his expression and battered her eyes at him. "Are you just going to sit there sniffing my pussy or are you going to snap out of it and do incredibly dirty things to my butt?" She asked.

Shakey snapped out of it, grabbed her luscious, yet firm butt cheeks, taking time to appreciate them and loving the way Kate moaned at his touch. He squeezed and spanked them, delighting in her moans and gasps. He even playfully nibbled both of her butt cheeks.

"Oh Shakey, I see you like to eat girls' butts." She giggled.

"Oh Kate, you haven't even seen me feast on you yet." He spanked her, earning a moan from her.

"I can't wa-Oh fuck!" She moaned when she felt his slimy organ enter her pussy and began swirling around, lapping all her juices. Shakey wrapped his forelegs around her hips and kept her butt pressed to his face, lapping up her pussy juices while breathing in her intoxicating scent. Kate turned her head, taking pleasure in seeing his face buried into her butt, feeling his tongue inside her pussy. He really did have a large tongue, feeling it move against her caverns' walls, sighing in pleasure.

"Don't forget to breathe, big boy." She said, while looking at him feast. "I don't want to tell him I killed his best friend with my sexy butt." She giggled.

Shakey just proceeded to shove his tongue further into her pussy, loving the way she moaned in reply. "This is by far the most delicious pussy I've eaten." He paused to say, licking the base of her slit right up to her puckered butt-hole, making all the furs on her butt stand on end.

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the females whose pussy's you eat."

"Only the ones with big, beautiful butt cheeks like yours." He spanked her left butt cheek hard, "And there aren't many with butts like yours." He spread her butt cheeks and examined her beautiful butt-hole. He had many dreams of what it would be like to shove his tongue into Kate's anus and taste her, and he was moments away from doing so.

"Staring at girls' butts, Shakey? No wonder I hear you're such a pervert." She gasped when he bit her right butt cheek and spanked her left one.

"Says the slut who presented her butt to me, begging me to fuck her brains out, which I'm about to do." He wrapped his forelegs around her hips, securing her butt to his face and plunged his tongue into her tight, little anus.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes! Tongue fuck my tight little anus, Shakey! Your tongue feels so good in my little butt-hole!" She moaned, feeling his slimy organ coat her anal walls with his saliva. She really did love it when objects and organs were shoved into her butt-hole. Shakey on the other hand was living his dream. Here he was, tongue fucking the anus of the sexiest female in the combined packs. She was letting him treat her like a complete whore. He was going to take full advantage of this, knowing it might not happen again. Without removing his tongue from her anus, his eyes found the eight inch carrot he collected for the healer, soaking in honey that also spilled when he dropped his basket. Immediately an idea formed in his head. He pulled his tongue from her anus.

"Wow Kate, I didn't know you loved to fart."

"What? Where did you..." She immediately giggled when Shakey closed his lips around her butt-hole and made farting noises.

"I didn't know the Alpha Princess had such smelly farts." He repeated the noises before shoving his tongue back into her anus.

"And I didn't know it was against the law for a female with big sexy butt cheeks to fart?" Kate played along, giggling more when Shakey repeated the farting noises on her anus, changing the noises here and there.

"For a princess, you really don't know how to act when your anus is being tongue fucked, do you?" He asked, as he alternated tongue fucking her butt-hole and making farting noises, while fingering her pussy.

"Well what are you going to do about my gassy butt-hole?" She asked, seductive eyes staring at him when she turned her head to see him.

"Look forward and stay still." He made another, ridiculously large farting noise on her butt-hole before he left to go get the carrot. It was eight inches long and had probably spent the last twenty minutes soaking in honey. Oh, this would be fun. He grabbed it with his jaws and returned to Kate's waiting butt.

"Come on Shakey, are you just going to do nothing about tight, little, gassy butt-HOLE!" She yelled when she felt something large, and covered in a sticky substance being shoved into her anus. She looked back, eyes wide to see Shakey sitting on his haunches, pushing something into her butt. When he stopped, he moved his head and smiled at her, pushing the leaves of the carrot sticking out of her anus for her to see.

"Did you just shove a carrot into my tight anus?" She asked.

"Yep." He said, and then mounted her and shoved his own eight inch cock into her juicy pussy. The two moaned in unison. Shakey couldn't believe he had his cock inside Kate's pussy, his best friend's mate's pussy and that he had shoved a carrot into her anus.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned, letting her chest press against the ground, extending her forelegs as much as she could, and arching her back inwards, making sure she gave the ultimate access for Shakey, while pressing her hind legs together, making for a tighter pussy. Shakey immediately went to work, thrusting in and out of her tight pussy and committing the image of how her narrow waist expanded at her hips and glorious butt cheeks.

"I've always dreamed of fucking you, Kate." He said, staring down at her with glazed eyes. Kate stared back at him, eyes glazed over in pleasure too.

"Is my pussy tight enough for you?" She moaned in a cute voice. Shakey craned his head down and locked lips with her.

"It's the tightest pussy I've ever shoved my cock into." He moaned, and nibbled her ear. And he wasn't lying. No pussy would ever feel the same as Kate's. She was just so hot, so wet, so tight. If he was Humphrey, he'd never take his cock out of her. He'd be fucking her for eternity.

Kate herself was having a blast. The way Shakey was pounding her pussy like a rabid dog, with an eight inch carrot plugging her anus. It felt like two cocks at the same time. She looked back at him and reveled in the sight of him completely hypnotized by her butt. All he was focused on was depositing his seed into her, and she wanted him to pump every last drop into her womb.

Shakey brought his head down near hers, slowing his thrusts, making his cock grind against her cavern walls as he licked her cheek. "Do you want me to pump my cum into your pussy?"

"Yes! Yes!" She looked into his eyes. "Please pump all your cum into my tight little pussy, master. I need your seed in me!" She yelled. With that, Shakey pulled away and increased his speed instantly, loving the sound of his hips hitting Kate's butt cheeks and the way Kate yelled with pleasure. "Yes master! Fuck my pussy!" She yelled as she hit her orgasm. Shakey felt her pussy juice flood her cavern and spray onto his crotch area. It wasn't long after that he smashed into her one last time, breaking into her womb and locking his knot into place as he ejaculated into her. He couldn't believe he was pumping his cum into Kate's womb. She turned her head and locked lips with him. He settled into the kiss while rubbing her right butt cheek as he pumped his semen into her.

"You really know how to fuck an Alpha's pussy, Shakey." She giggled, disengaging from the kiss and wiggling her hips, enjoying the feeling of his seed flowing through her.

"I aim to please my sexy, farting princess." He smacked her butt cheek and she giggled in response.

"That reminds me; We're not done here." She said, smiling seductively and batting her eyes.

"We're not?"

"You do realize I have an anus that needs to be fucked right? That carrot was only plugging my butt to make sure I didn't fart, master."

"So...y-you're saying..."

"Once you pull out of me, I want you to take that carrot out of my butt and shove your cock in its place." She moaned as she kissed him. Shakey couldn't agree more. After ten minutes of pumping his cum into her pussy, his knot finally decreased in size where he could pull out. He wasted no time, spreading her butt cheeks, giving the rim of her butt-hole good licks to lube to make it easier to pull the carrot out. Shakey watched closely as he slowly pulled it out. How her butt-hole expanded and then contracted as it came out. The entire sequence was enough for his cock to reach full mast, where as soon as he tossed the carrot aside, he mounted her and shoved his cock into her butt-hole.

"Fuck yes Shakey! Fuck my tight little butt-hole!" She yelled. It felt so nice to have a cock carve through her asshole. And Shakey loved it too. This was the tightest anus he shoved his cock into. He wouldn't last long here. He knew it. But he would keep going for as long as he would. He wanted to relish her butt-hole. Commit her anal cavern to memory for lonely days. He looked down to her as she gazed up at him. "Your cock feels so good in my tight little butt-hole, master!" She moaned.

"So big! So good! I love how your big meaty balls slap cunt! Rape my butt-hole Shakey!" She yelled in pure bliss. That did it.

With one last heave, he smashed into her, burying his cock deep in her anus and almost crying at the way her anal walls choked his cock. He released within her, still in awe of the fact that he was pumping his cum into Kate's butt-hole. Kate turned her head and they lip-locked. She loved the way he kissed her while feeling his cum flowing freely through her butt. Letting him fuck her was definitely a good idea.

"See Shakey? You really are helpful." She giggled as she licked his muzzle.

"Well, I aim to please where I can. Even if it does mean plugging your smelly butt-hole." He spanked her butt cheek, getting another giggle out of her.

"You say that, and you couldn't get your tongue out of my smelly anus." She finally noticed that, eight minutes into their conversation, his cock was done pumping semen into her butt-hole.

"It was smelly, but it was definitely the most delicious anus I've had the pleasure to tongue-fuck."

"That doesn't even make any sense." She giggled and he laughed. "So same time tomorrow?" She asked.

"What?" Shakey couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh, did I not mention that Humphrey would be gone for four days with the hunting party?"

The Next Day

Shakey didn't need to be told twice to come fuck her. If he had Kate for three more days, oh, he was going to fuck her nonstop. He reached the clearing and saw her at the pond. Her big, sexy butt was facing him, hind legs pressed together, clearly in her ultimate submissive position. His cock reached full mast in seconds. She looked back at him, batting her eyes and licking her lips as he closed the gap between them.

"Hello Dr. Shakey. I have a slight problem." She said in a sexy, girly voice.

"And would that be?" He asked as he grabbed her hips and made more farting noises on her butt-hole.

"I just can't stop farting!" She exclaimed as Shakey made more farting noises.

"Well I know just what to do about your farting." He said as he mounted her and shoved his cock into her butt-hole.

And fucked her for three days straight.


End file.
